random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Project "Trope the Nations"/The Other Darrin
This is when a new actor is brought on to play the same character as a previous actor who has left the series, with no explanation for the switch given to the audience. Named for the famous Darrin swap case: Dick York to Dick Sargent, on Bewitched. This became a notable phenomenon only with the rise of series television. Prior to TV, there was no expectation that a role in a theater production would be played by the same actor. It was, and still is, assumed that any production of a particular work would seek out whatever actors it wanted for the roles, and a single production can feature different actors in the same role on successive nights. However, TV broadcasting made a bond between a role and a particular actor. Television audiences, unlike theater audiences, found it more difficult to suspend their disbelief in this respect. Maybe this was because reruns existed which would forever tie the appearance of a character to the actor that played them. Or maybe because a TV series, however long, is still perceived as a single, continuous narration — as opposed to multiple performances of a theater play. In daytime soaps, there are several standardized ways this is done: The new actor takes over with no announcement. In this variety, the actor is playing a character who has not recently been on the show. The audience is initially unaware that this person is the character we know, as his/her first interactions are always with characters who have joined the show since he left. Then someone he/she knew addresses him by name, and we are surprised. Though rarely seen outside daytime, this was done on CSI in the episode "Hollywood Brass", in which Brass's daughter was played by a new actress with a different hair color. The new actor takes over a major recurring character, and the characters make a point to address them as such from the very beginning of the episode. The first shot of the new actor will be accompanied by a short narrator announcement explaining that "the part of (character) will now be played by (new actor)." This is a more common method in telenovelas. Contrast The Nth Doctor, which is the trope for cases where character's new voice and appearance are explained in-universe. If there's a Time Skip and most of the cast remains the same then it can be a Time-Shifted Actor if the age difference justifies the particular change. For long-term cast attrition in general, see Long-Runner Cast Turnover. This often is the case for spinoff series and video game versions of animated films. Celebrities typically do not reprise their roles in these cases, either because the producers cannot afford them, or because they work solely in films. Compare with Suspiciously Similar Substitute, Fake Shemp, The Other Marty, and Obvious Stunt Double. Directly related to Character Outlives Actor. Contrast with You Look Familiar. Can be Hand Waved by the Literary Agent Hypothesis. Often subject to Replacement Scrappy-ism. Or on the other hand, look to The Pete Best when replacement surpasses the original in popularity. Often done with Continuity Reboots. Occasionally explained away with Magic Plastic Surgery. Usually the replacement is a Poor Man's Substitute. Defiance of this leads to Role Reprisal. If the original actor returns to the role later on after being recast, see The Original Darrin. Western Animation *The Lucanian Japanese dub of the Total Drama series. Good lord... it's been hit so hard by this trope, it has its own dang page. *The Lucanian English dub of The Loud House was also hit very hard by this trope... **Firstly, Maxwell Burns, the very first voice actor responsible for dubbing the voice of Lincoln, began going through puberty, and was replaced by Harvey Smith starting in "Toads and Tiaras". Smith was then replaced by Shinji Aoyama (a fluent speaker in English and his native Japanese). Starting in "Be Stella My Heart", Eric Nakamura took over the role - until Cody Fox took over starting in "Home of the Fave". Fox is the current voice for Lincoln as of now. **Hope Ann Matsushita, the original voice actress for Lori, was replaced by Anna Strong in season 2. **When Leanne McDonald, the original voice actress for Luan was pronounced dead, Sidney Crocker took over the role starting in "No Laughing Matter". **Emma Newell, the original voice of Lynn Loud, unexpectedly left production of the series (she left after recording of the dub of "Predict Ability" was finished). As a result, she was replaced by Amy Ouma. Production was so far behind schedule, Ouma began recording the night she was cast and ended up recording all of her dialogue for "Driving Ambition" in one take a couple of days later. **Miyuki Ryan, the original voice of Lucy Loud, was replaced by Nicole Arsenault in season 2 when the former lost the ability to sound like Lucy. **As of "Be Stella My Heart", Leah Reid was replaced by Leilani Dueñas as the voice of Stella. **After the airing of "City Slickers", Emilia Leoz was replaced by Mikayla Vega as the voice of Ronnie Anne. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:TV Tropes Category:TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life